La Chanson 10
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 10 | col2 = #ffc20e | tag2 = Past participants that did not participate | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final }}La Chanson 10, often referred to as LC #10, was the 10th edition of La Chanson. It took place in Athens, Greece, at the Nikos Galis Olympic Indoor Hall, following Greece's victory at the 9th Contest with "Ilious kai Thalasses", performed by Tamta. TBA countries confirmed their participation in the 10th edition. The 10th edition consisted of four shows: one quarterfinal, two semifinals alongside the grand final. The quarterfinal took place on 10 September 2017, the semifinals took place on 17 September 2017 and 24 September 2017 respectively. The Grand Final took place on 1 October 2017. Location Athens is a capital and the biggest city of Greece. Most people have a love-hate relationship to Greece's capital. On one hand it is a city with a wide variety of things to see and do. From here you can also get to most places in Greece: by air, train, boat or bus. On the other hand it is a huge, busy place with about half of Greece's population living there (close to 5 million). There are places you do not want to be alone at night, and Athens has a big problem with traffic jams and pollution, especially the smog. It is a fascinating place, though. It is one of the oldest cities in the world, and walking through its ancient Agora or on the Acropolis, it does make you feel you are walking on, if not sacred, very important ground. The Athenians are now living better after the Olympic games many things have been improoved. This means that a lot of buildings have been renovated, and big projects have been carried out. The infrastructure of the city has been modernized with new highways (Attiki odos) that circulating Athens from Aspropyrgos to the new Airport at Spata and goes until the western suburbs of Athens. Many historic areas of Athens have been made for pedestrians only like the whole Area around Acropolis from Dionysiou Areopagitoy street until Thission and Keramikos.Plaka is also 90% pedestrianised as well as the Ermou street the main shopping street of Athens. The port of Piraeus has been modernized as well with parking areas around the port and new docks for the Greek ferries and Cruise ships. Athens is often mentioned in Greek mythology. The ancient Athenians believed that they originally came from Attica and were not an immigrated people. To support this, they would refer to their first king, Cecrops, who was a man-snake born out of the earth. He had been the ultimate judge, when the goddess Athena and the sea god Poseidon competed in becoming the patron of the city, a competition Athena was to win, naming the city. Countries allowed to participate Results Quarter-Final Semi-final 1 Country X, Country Y and Country Z will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Country X, Country Y and Country Z will also vote in this semi-final. Final Voting grids OALC Organisation des Amateurs de La Chanson (more commonly known as OALC) is an international organisation that was founded in 2017 in Kraków, Poland. The organisation consists of a network of over 54 La Chanson fan clubs across Europe and beyond, and is a non-governmental, non-political, and non-profit company. In what has become an annual tradition for the OALC fan clubs, a voting poll will run prior to the main La Chanson allowing members from over 54 clubs to vote for their favourite songs of the contest. *Table reflects the voting results from all fifty-four OALC member clubs. Other countries * : * : * : * : Category:Editions of La Chanson